This revised application, "Promoting health parity among Mexican-American women," is submitted in response to RFA-MD-03-001. The University of Texas, E1 Paso (UTEP), a Hispanic-serving institution in a metropolitan statistical area with 78% Hispanic density, 27% poverty rate, and comprised of census tracts designated as Health Professional Shortage Areas, has developed this proposal to further our capacities to understand and reduce health disparities among Mexican-American women. UTEP proposes a partnership with established Hispanic healthy disparity researchers at the University of Arizona (UA) (recipients of a Project EXPORT P60 Comprehensive Center grant) to facilitate the development of UTEP's institutional capacity to conduct healthy disparity research. We will pursue integrated research, outreach, and training objectives that are theory- and hypothesis-driven; the pilot research projects proposed address health issues that disproportionately affect Mexican-American women. Moreover, the focus is on potentially modifiable behavioral health issues, i.e., use of tobacco and alcohol, food choices and methods of preparation, and pursing recommended screening tests such as Pap smears and human papillomavirus tests. All projects share a common focus on understanding health disparities and promoting health parity among Mexican-American women. The four pilot research projects will: (1) examine alcohol use and related risks among impoverished Mexican-American women of childbearing age living in colonias along the Texas-Mexico border. (2) Test the effects of a culturally sensitive nutrition intervention on maternal health outcomes among pregnant Mexican-American women; (3) Develop and test the efficacy of a linguistically and culturally appropriate web-based smoking cessation intervention for young Hispanic women. (4) Develop and test the efficacy of an intervention to increase knowledge and intentions to engage in Pap and HPV tests. The results of our research will inform and enhance our outreach activities. In addition, a multifaceted training program will support the professional development of minority and female junior faculty pursuing health disparities research. This proposal is supported by UTEP and UA investigators knowledgeable in women's health, community outreach, and work with the Mexican-American population, and an ethnically diverse Project Advisory Committee that includes both expert scientists and members of the communities that are the focus of the proposed research and outreach efforts. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]